Played Me Like A Fool
by Shorty
Summary: *new fic* tee hee. sora likes yamato but he's going out with mimi. whut to do...
1. Default Chapter Title

Played Me Like a Fool  
  
Disclaimer: don't own digimon and enough said.  
  
* Author's notes are in asterisks and I tend to swear sometimes alright? So read the other one and no comment, alright? *  
  
Matt and Mimi walked hand in hand down the hallway. Prying eyes watching them in envy. One girl in particular felt jealousy and pain in her heart. She had desired Matt Ishida for sometime but she had also desired another guy in particular. This guy was a close friend of hers, she wouldn't want to ruin one of the best things that had happened to her so she focused most of her feelings towards Matt Ishida. For the past two weeks she watched from a distance as Matt and Mimi passed notes, whisper to each other and share laughs together. It pained her so much. This girl was none other than Sora Takenouchi.   
  
"There goes Mimi and Matt!!!" Sora heard one girl say.  
  
"Oh they are so kawaii!!!" Sora heard another one say.  
  
"Oh Matt…" Sora mumbled.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Tai said behind Sora.  
  
"Hey, nothing's up," Sora said quietly looking at Matt and Mimi flirting by their lockers.  
  
"It makes you THINK don't it?" Tai asked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Them. They're pretty damn good together, I never thought of them as a couple before but I guess I was just blind," Tai explained.  
  
"Hell, you can be like that sometimes..." Sora said quietly.  
  
"What? Anyways it'd just be GREAT to be in a realationship like THAT, don't YOU think so?" Tai said looking right at Sora.  
  
"Yeah great...I got to get going to class, see ya later Ma-Tai," Sora said and walked off.  
  
Tai watched as Sora walked away, he sighed deeply and slowly walked away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know what the hell is up with her, she completely ignored me this morning. She was watching Mimi and Matt, I tried being her friend you know just to be there for her and crap, I know she likes him but it's eating her..." Tai explained.  
  
"Well Tai I don't know much about relationships really but I know there's something up with you," Izzy said as he typed away on his laptop.  
  
"What the fuck?! There's nothing up with me Izzy, I'm just concerned that's all. Sora's my best friend and I have a little crush on her that's all, like a freaking microscopic crush" Tai explained. He was really trying to convince himself this, but he knew the truth...  
  
Izzy sighed. "Well Tai, if you're not going to admit to it I won't make you," Izzy said as he closed shut his laptop. "I got to be going, I'll talk to you later," and with that Izzy got up and walked to his next class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Mimi you're so lucky to be dating Matt!!!" Narenai squealed with envy.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. "It hasn't been the same lately..."  
  
"What the hell?! What the freak do you mean?" Narenai asked Mimi frantically.  
  
"There's something missing…" Mimi explained.  
  
"GOD! What could be missing?!?! Your dating Matt!!!" Narenai said.  
  
"I use to feel so damn happy when I was around him it's just getting comfortable around him now…" Mimi said.  
  
"Comfortable is bad?" Narenai asked.  
  
"Yes! The spark, it's gone! To hell maybe! I'm going to dump Matt," Mimi said.  
  
Just then Sora had entered the room, in disbelief. She couldn't believe the news she had just heard.   
  
"Maybe, me and Matt do have a chance," Sora said and sighed deeply.  
  
  
End of Part 1  
  
Hey! Minna! Check out d.e.n.i.a.l 3.0  
  
http://taisora.cjb.net  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Played Me Like a Fool  
  
Disclaimer: I think the question is do YOU think YOU own digimon, not ME! ~_~* gomen I don't own digimon  
  
* Author's notes are in asterisks and I tend to swear sometimes alright? So read the other one and no comment, alright? *  
  
  
"What the hell do you mean you're dumping me?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"It's gone. It's not the same anymore. I can't keep on going out with you," Mimi explained.  
  
"But…but…you're dumping ME?!" Matt yelled.  
  
"It's alright. We had our moments it was fun while it lasted, let's just be-" Mimi was cut off.  
  
"Don't say it! Damn it, don't say it!!!" Matt pleaded.  
  
"Matt I just want us to be friends," Mimi explained.  
  
  
"DAMN!" Taichi said a few meters behind them, yes he was spying. Bad Taichi!  
  
"Poor Matt," Sora mumbled.  
  
"Yeah I know, the dreaded "Let's just be friends," line. No guy can stand being dumped and then have that line following it. It's just bashes your pride too much. Why don't girls understand?" Taichi said.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "Why don't you understand?" she thought but then focused on Mimi and Matt.   
  
  
"I'm sorry," Mimi said gave Matt a pity kiss on the cheek and walked off.  
  
"You didn't dump me! I dumped you!" Matt yelled across the hallway. He sighed deeply and headed towards his locker, mumbling something about girls fucking with his head.  
  
"Poor guy, he got burned," Taichi said.  
  
"Yeah," Sora said still looking at Matt.  
  
"Sora is something wrong?" Taichi asked her with complete concern on his face, but of course she wasn't looking at him.  
  
"I…I have to go," Sora said and headed towards Yamato's locker, leaving poor Taichi.  
  
Taichi sighed deeply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"GOD! I HATE GIRLS!!! THER'YE SO DAMN…GIRLY!!! They're such…girls!!!" Matt thought to himself as he slammed his locker door shut. "There has to be a way to get Mimi back! I just don't know how to yet…maybe I could…yes…but I need an unsuspecting…" Matt's train of thought was interrupted by a perky greeting by none other than Sora Takenouchi.  
  
"Hey Sora!" Matt said a bit too cheerfully.  
  
"I…I saw what happened with…with you and Mimi…are you…you okay?" Sora stuttered.  
  
Matt thought for a moment, and an idea flashed in his head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay but right now I really just need a friend," Matt indicated and put his head down.  
  
"Well I'll always be here for you Matt," Sora said.  
  
Matt raises his head up with a smile across his face. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, we're friends and I'm willing to do anything to make you happy again," Sora said blushing a bit.  
  
"Thanks, I really need someone right now," he said and he and Sora walked off together…  
  
"Damn it," Taichi said and banged his head on a nearby locker. **Is it just me or have you noticed that I make Taichi bang his head a lot?**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mimi!" Narenai yelled.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" Mimi asked while flirting with Koushiro.  
  
"I heard you dumped Matt!!!" Narenai said.  
  
"I did, duh!" Mimi said putting her arms around Koushiro.  
  
"What?! How could you?!" Narenai yelled waving her arms in the air.  
  
"Shhh," Mimi said putting her hands over Koushiro's ears, "he doesn't like it when he hears his name."  
  
Narenai rolled he eyes. "So did you see Matt?" Narenai asked.  
  
"Why? Is he blubbering like a baby? So typical too! To hell with Matt!" Mimi exclaimed, a smile went across Koushiro's face.  
  
"Oh, well you could put it like that..." Narenai trailed off.  
  
"Well what is it about Matt?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I'm not so sure that you would want to know," Narenai said.  
  
"Why the hell not? I won't feel any sympathy. I see him all depressed but I feel pity, and that's it," Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Well then he's gotten over you pretty quickly..." Narenai said.  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!??!!? TELL ME!!!" Mimi demanded.  
  
"Well I eh saw Matt with another girl..." Narenai explained.  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHO'S THE BITCH?!?!" Mimi demanded to know.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi," Narenai said quietly.  
  
"Sora?!?! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Mimi laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Narenai asked.  
  
"Matt and Sora, that's just a big joke. She must have been comforting him," Mimi concluded.  
  
"Well she REALLY must have been COMFORTING him then..." Narenai said smirking a bit.  
  
"Oh my God...that tramp! That slut! That skank! That bitch!!!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Mimi, by the way you're behaving I'd think you'd be jealous..." Narenai said.  
  
"I am not jealous!!! Who the hell asked you anyways!?!" Mimi huffed.  
  
"You are! It's it's your own fault! You dumped him!" Narenai exclaimed.  
  
Mimi got off of Koushiro's lap and sighed deeply. "I know, I need to get Mmatt back," Mimi said.  
  
"I'll help you," Narenai said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh Tai! I had the best day today! You can not believe what happened to me today! Guess!!!" Sora exclaimed while walking home from school with Tai.  
  
"You and Matt made out in the library after you talked abouit Mimi for about two minutes. Then you made out again in the library at lunch, then snuck in a kiss after fourth period," Taichi muttered and walked quickly.  
  
Sora caught up with Taichi. "How did you know? Where you spying on us?" Sora asked him.  
  
"No, I have a large geography research assignment," Tai explained and began walking quickly again.  
  
"Why do you keep on doing that? Are you mad at me?" Sora asked.   
  
"You wouldn't understand," Tai said and walked off.  
  
Just then Sora had realized that Tai actually felt the same way that she did him. She didn't walk off after him…she had Matt. Tai was unpredictable and Matt she could trust, but she was just blinded by her adoration for Matt for she didn't know what would be in hold for her in the near future.  
  
End Part 2  
  
  
~_~* gomen nasai, home work is a pain in the ass. Btw what do you ppl think of version 3.0 of d.e.n.i.a.l?  
  
http://taisora.cjb.net  
shortythebunny@yahoo.com  
44473419  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Played Me Like A Fool  
  
Disclaimer: I like to have different disclaimers for every fic so hmmm I don't own digimon digital monsters. I mean God! I just turned thirteen.  
  
The mind is a complex thing but not as complex and confusing as love. It can bring such happiness to a person's soul yet also bring such uncertainty and sorrow as well. Sora's mind was like a doubtful, confused warp of emotions. She wished she could just fall into a little obis instead of just thinking about the whole situation. If she had known that Taichi had felt that way perhaps this whole damned thing wouldn't have happened. It was too late now though Sora was blinded by her infatuation with Matt-sama **rolls eyes in disgust**. Her decision was made wasn't it?  
  
"Why me? Why not someone else?! Why must I choose between my best friend and a hott rebel? God!!! It sounds like an episode of Dawson's Creek!!!" Sora cried.  
  
**For the record in no way what so ever do I support Dawson-Joey relationship!!! They may be best friends but Dawson is an emotionally screwed LOSER!!! Pacey's so…yumm**  
  
Sora laid on her bed for countless hours just thinking. It was rather odd…her whole infatuation with Matt and her abandonment of liking Taichi was to prevent her from losing her friendship with him but now, now it would be lost if she chose other. **While writing this I realize how much this reminds me of Dawson's**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now how can I get my Matt-kun back?" Mimi interrogated.  
  
"Make him jealous more jealous than you can imagine!" Narenai explained.  
  
"No, that won't work…don't think…" Mimi said.  
  
Narenai stopped and thought… "Mimi, I don't think you need to try to get your Matt-kun back," she said.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Mimi asked completely confused.  
  
"I think he's trying to get YOU jealous!" Narenai explained.  
  
"Damn! You are like soo right! I mean Sora never seemed like Matt's type anyways, and those two as a couple are just…I don't know…ridiculous! Then wouldn't that mean…" Mimi trailed off.  
  
Narenai nodded her head sadly.  
  
"But…he doesn't seem like the type to do that…" Mimi said.  
  
"He must really want you back then to go to such measures, such asshole measures," Narenai said.  
  
"I was pretty bitchy at the brake up and I would have been pretty damn insulted if I was him and a bitch dumped me like that…" Mimi said hanging her head down low.   
  
"Don't be like that! Sora's a bitch! She's the one who went after Matt right after you broke up! She was taking advantage of him!" Narenai exclaimed.  
  
"You are completely right!" Mimi said.  
  
"That's why we have to show that deceiving, conniving, vindictive bitch!" Narenai explained.  
  
Mimi was confused. "Where do you get these words?!" she asked her with a completely puzzled face, these words where too big for her brain to grasp.  
  
Narenai rolled her eyes. "Dawson's Creek, duh! The one show where supposed teenagers talk like they're 30."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"GAH! I HATE MATT!" Tai exclaimed as he punched Izzy's bedroom wall.  
  
"Tai, please refrain from doing that again. Don't take your stupidity out on my wall," Izzy pleaded while typing away at his computer.   
  
"My stupidity? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Tai asked Izzy.  
  
Izzy sighed deeply and rolled his eyes, he then turned around on his swivel chair to face Tai. "You see it was own stupidity that kept you from telling Sora how you felt about her, now it's your fault," Izzy explained.  
  
"Damare Izzy! Damare! I know, it's my fault and I have to do something about it. It just seems so freaking queer that Matt decided to go for Sora, out of all the girls. I asked him about what he thought about her…" Tai said.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Tai and Matt are at Tai's house playing video games.  
  
"Matt, what do you think about Sora? Like really," Tai asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"She's nice, not my type though. I'm more for…I don't know, just not her. She seems like…your type," Matt explained.  
  
**End of Flash Back**  
  
"Now, now I don't know," Tai said and sighed.  
  
"People's opinions change Tai," Izzy said still typing.  
  
"This was two days ago," Tai explained.  
  
"Oh, do you think he could be…" Izzy began…  
  
"Using her? It seems it be the only thing take makes sense, but he wouldn't do that to her!" Tai yelled.  
  
"If he did?" a curious Izzy asked.  
  
"He would be a dead man," Tai explained, clenching his fist.  
  
End of Part 3  
  
Sorry that took so long, I was um "preoccupied" with some cuties @ skewl and telling mai friends about it ~_~*  
http://taisora.cjb.net  
shortythebunny@yahoo.com  
44473419   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Played Me Like A Fool  
  
Disclaimer: what shall I say this time? Oh well it's already different, I don't own Digimon ^_^  
  
You would hope that a person would have enough consideration for other people's feelings, but it is a hope nothing more. Unfortunately your hopes won't always come true, not in this case. People's emotions are not to be played with and then be tossed aside. For everything that you do there will be dire consequences too bad Matt had to choose Sora…  
  
"I just can't believe that Matt would do that, would he really be such an asshole?" Tai wondered.  
  
"You'll never know," Izzy said typing away.  
  
"If he did why Sora? Why?!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Things happen," Izzy said.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Tai asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Tai you really need to calm down," Izzy said.  
  
"How can I calm down knowing that Sora maybe out with Matt, a guy who has no interest in her what so ever? He probably didn't stop for one freaking second and consider Sora's feelings. He's too consumed with his own feelings and what he wants while Sora's going to get hurt by someone who doesn't even care about her. She wants him so bad yet he decides to use her…that…little…fucker…" Tai raged…with his blood pumping faster through his veins. The anger shown on his face was obvious.   
  
"Tai? Are you okay?" Izzy asked looking at Tai who looked like he popped a vein…  
  
"Just…peachy…" Tai said clenching his fist once more.  
  
"Peachy?" Izzy said and he was officially scared shitless. **^_^**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora and Matt were sitting underneath the stars in the park. Sora leaned against Matt as she gazed up upon the shinning night sky as the moonlight kissed her soft ivory skin. Matt on the other hand seemed to be lost in oblivion, not exactly all there that night. He was gazing at the beautiful night sky but not thinking about it really, he almost seemed distracted…  
  
"Matt is something wrong?" Sora asked full with concern.  
  
Matt didn't answer.  
  
"Matt? Hello!" Sora called.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, I guess I zoned out for a while there," Matt said.  
  
Sora sighed deeply and muttered "More like the whole night."  
  
"Did you say something?" Matt asked her.  
  
"No," Sora sighed.  
  
"Sora, is something wrong? Did I do something?" Matt asked her.  
  
"No, nothing at all…" Sora replied.  
  
"It's something I didn't do isn't it? Well I'll see what I can do about it," Matt said playfully and gently kissed Sora on her baby soft lips.   
  
When they stopped Sora had turned magenta and turned her head down. Matt took notice and found it rather amusing.   
  
"You don't have to be shy around me Sora," Matt told her.  
  
Sora blushed even more, she felt so stupid but it didn't matter to her for she was with Matt. "Matt?" she said.  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
"I'm so lucky to be with you and to have you in my life," Sora said turning an even brighter shade of red.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm the lucky one," Matt told her and kissed her once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Got the tape?" Mimi asked Narenai.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is going to be sweet," Narenai said patting the tape recorder.  
  
"I feel kinda bad, getting Matt like that…" Mimi admitted shuffling her feet on the ground.  
  
"Look, do you want to do this or not? It was your idea anyways Mimi! Don't back out now! You are soo close to sweet vindictive victory!" Narenai encouraged Mimi.  
  
"STOP WATCHING DAWSON'S CREEK!!!! THESE WORDS ARE TOO BIG!!!!" Mimi complained.  
  
"What do you have against Dawson's Creek? It's often perceived as a crazed teen sex show but it's not!" Narenai exclaimed.  
  
"Perceived? Oh…um…right…" Mimi trailed off.  
  
Narenai sighed deeply and patted her pitifully dense moronic friend on the shoulder. "There there Mimi, there there," she consoled.   
  
"What the hell? Why the hell are you doing that?!" Mimi asked completely confused.  
  
Narenai shook her head sadly and continued to pat her friend on the shoulder, for she pitied her dim-witted friend. She WAS the typical idiotic cheerleader. **Gomen nasai Mimi fans! **  
  
"Anyways, do you still want to go through with this or not?" Narenai asked.  
  
"Oh yes, this will be fun!" Mimi squealed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora glanced at her watch and saw that it was beginning to get late, as much as she hated the thought of her having to leave Matt and all the beauty of that night she had to. She sighed deeply and lifted her head off Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Matt asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"It's getting late and I have a huge exam tomorrow," Sora said depressed.  
  
"Don't look so sad," Matt told her.  
  
"I don't want to leave you," Sora told him, frowning like a young child.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow and that's all that matters," he said cheaply and kissed her lightly on her soft skin.  
  
Sora gave Matt a hug and a kiss goodbye and headed home. After Matt was sure Sora was out of sight he sighed deeply and headed home as well. He had too much on his mind, he felt like shit to sum it all up into one word. He was using her, using her like as if she wasn't human. At times he wished he had never done that to her, or wished he actually had feelings to return to her but he had none. She was his toy, his toy that he played with, his toy that he would throw away once he got what he had desired. He wondered what had made him sink to such a vindictive low. It was so utterly, utterly pathetic. He was shit and there was no other way to describe what he was in hid mind.  
  
"Matt?" Mimi said coming out of nowhere.  
  
"WAH! Mimi?" Matt said, startled at first.  
  
Mimi giggled and walked around Matt looking at him seductively, licking her lips in desire. **Oh dear god** Matt looked back at her confused but didn't say a single word. Mimi gently placed her index finger on Matt's lip and hushed him. She crept to his ear and whispered, "I know what you're up to Matt Ishida."  
  
Matt was completely confused now, he looked at her cocking his head to the side, raising his eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he managed to say.  
  
Mimi hushed him once again and kissed him on the lips, a long lingering kiss it was. Matt made no effort what so ever to stop her, if anything he kissed her back. Mimi pushed away from Matt and shook her finger at him.   
  
"Bad Matt, you've been very bad. I know what you're doing to Sora," she told him, taunting him still.  
  
Matt was shocked, "But how?" he asked her.  
  
"I just know. Matt I am so disappointed in you, using sora like that. Playing her like a fool, the heart is not to be toyed with. You Matt, of all people should know that," she said moving towards Matt.  
  
"I did this for you, it was the first thing that popped into my head. You did this to me! I love you so much. Can't you understand that? Do you know how it feels?" Matt exclaimed.  
  
Mimi shook her head sadly, "Matty, Matty, Matty! You are such a foolish boy! Of course I can understand that! I like you first! I asked you out! I shared my feelings with you! Stupid Matty!" Mimi taunted, moving closer towards Matt.  
  
"I can't stand not having you. Look what I did for you! I tried to make you jealous with Sora and it worked didn't it?" Matt smirked.  
  
Mimi sighed deeply and circled Matt again, looking at him the same seductive way she did previously. She crept to his ear again and whispered in a most seductive tone, "Oh hell, of course it did."  
  
Matt smiled at her, with that famous cheap smile of his. He looked at her, and she looked right back at him smiling. Matt grabbed Mimi and kissed her softly and sweetly on the lips.  
  
[Click] Narenai pressed the stop button on the recorder and left the made-up pair alone. Mimi and she would decide what to do tomorrow, but right now it was their moment to be alone in perfect solitude. Too bad perfection doesn't last, tomorrow awaits all and a harsh future it will be indeed.  
  
End of Part 4  
  
Meh…meh…meh….  
  
Site: http://taisora.cjb.net  
e-mail: shorythebunny@yahoo.com  
icq: 44473419  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Played Me Like A Fool  
  
Disclaimer: A long time ago there was a girl nick named Shorty and she said she never owned digimon and never claimed to…  
  
Part 5  
  
"I feel so bad," Mimi complained.  
  
"You wouldn't feel so bad if you were making out with Yamato again," Narenai said smiling.  
  
Mimi laughed, "True! Oh I missed his sweet sexy lips so much!"  
  
Narenai smiled at her friend and fingered the tape recorder she held in her hand. They had just played the tape for the third time, it was enough for Sora.  
  
"Tomorrow will mark our calendars…" Mimi thought, she grinned.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay…breathe Yagami…you can do this…" Taichi thought to himself as he approached Sora's door, he was about to break the news to her…but it hit him…there was no way in hell he would believe her…  
  
Taichi was about to knock at the door when it opened, a sharp scream echoed through the hallways…Sora was surprised to see Taichi there, obviously.  
  
"Taichi-kun, you scared me to death!" Sora exclaimed as she was catching her breath.  
  
"Gomen nasai…"  
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"Nothing…erm…never mind…"  
  
"Nande? Come on Taichi, tell me,"  
  
"Never mind…"  
  
"Taichi…we've been best friends for years, you can tell me anything…"  
  
Those words stapled to Taichi's mind, he could tell her anything…even if that anything would hurt her BUT Taichi knew himself that if he presented his information to Sora, his relationship with her would crumble, she wouldn't believe him, her infatuation with Yamato blinded her.  
  
"Whatever you say can't change anything…"  
  
"You're wrong Sora," Taichi thought…and just smiled at her.   
  
"Let's just go to school, you can tell me later," Sora suggested and they were off, to start a day that would change their lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taichi and Sora haven't walked together for a week or so, which seemed like an eternity to both. Sora's new relationship with Yamato changed their friendship. Sora's free time was completely devoted to Yamato and all things related to Yamato, love IS blind…  
  
The two were surprise when they arrived so quickly, time seemed like it flew by as they were catching up on each other's lives. It was as if they haven't spoken to each other in years, Sora had just realized how much she needed Taichi's friendship once again, and she needed it to be herself.  
  
Sora saw Yamato waiting for her underneath a tree, he looked distracted, and she wondered what ever has the matter with him. Her face was flooding with concern when Taichi turned to face her, he realized she was looking at Yamato and he shrugged and walked off.  
  
"Nani? Taichi? I'll talk to you later!" Sora called out to him…he just kept on walking…  
  
"What a fool I have been, I've been holding onto this little fantasy of her and I together, it'll never be, so I suppose I should tell her as soon as possible…" Taichi thought to himself.  
  
Sora watched Taichi walk off, she did not know why but it seemed as if she had just lost something…she hurried over to his side, worried yet she did not know of what.  
  
"Taichi…"  
  
"Nande?"  
  
"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I just had this feeling…"  
  
Taichi smirked and brought Sora to a corner behind the school, away from prying eyes.  
  
"Yes? Taichi what do you have to tell me?" Sora asked with a smile on her face.   
  
Taichi breathed in deeply, "Matt is using you…"  
  
Sora stood there speechless…  
  
Taichi turned away from Sora, he did not want to see her face, her expression…  
  
They stood there together in bitter silence, Taichi turned back to face Sora when…  
  
SMACK!  
  
Sora slapped Taichi across the face, he was not surprised, he expected that kind of reaction and just turned away from her.  
  
"How dare you accuse Matt of doing such a heinous thing! Who the hell do you think you are? He would never do that to me! Never! He loves me and cares about me damn it, and I love and care about him! You just cannot accept the fact that I love someone, and it's not you! Taichi you are a freaking asshole and I hope to never see you again! Though that will not happen, I wish not to talk to you ever again and you…DO NOT DARE TO SPEAK TO ME EVER AGAIN! YOU FUCKING PATHETIC LYING PRICK! I HOPE YOU NEVER FIND THE KIND OF HAPPINESS AND LOVE THAT MATT AND I HAVE TOGETHER!" Sora screamed at Taichi near tears…She looked over at Taichi…and saw…what appeared to be a single tear fall from his large milk chocolate eyes.  
  
Sora stood in what was a raging temper to what turned into great regret and sympathy. "Taichi…I" Sora began…  
  
Taichi turned and faced Sora, with a sweet smile on his face and a single tear droplet streaming down his face he turned away and walked off, beyond the crowd, whose attention was caught by the feud, and beyond the gates of the school…  
  
Sora stood in the middle of the crowd, the people began to return to their business, as they walked past her, Sora found a tape-recorder on the ground by her feet. She had the largest temptation to listen to it, for perhaps that way the owner could be found…she played the tape…  
  
"Matt?  
"WAH! Mimi?"   
"I know what you're up to Matt Ishida."  
"Excuse me?"   
"Bad Matt, you've been very bad. I know what you're doing to Sora."   
"But how?"  
"I just know. Matt I am so disappointed in you, using sora like that. Playing her like a fool, the heart is not to be toyed with. You Matt, of all people should know that."   
"I did this for you, it was the first thing that popped into my head. You did this to me! I love you so much. Can't you understand that? Do you know how it feels?"   
"Matty, Matty, Matty! You are such a foolish boy! Of course I can understand that! I liked you first! I asked you out! I shared my feelings with you! Stupid Matty!"   
"I can't stand not having you. Look what I did for you! I tried to make you jealous with Sora and it worked didn't it?"   
"Oh hell, of course it did."  
  
The tape ended, Sora found no need to listen to it again…she had already realized the large mistake she had just made...and without any realization, tears began to form from her eyes, yet the tears were not for Matt, the tears were for Taichi…she had to find him…  
  
  
End of Part Five  
  
Wai wai, I'M BACK! ^^;; if you even remember me that is ^.~ shorty, the taiora queen is back, with more fics and the reopening of d.e.n.i.a.l! remember to check back at d.e.n.i.a.l and if you forgot the URL it's http://www.taisora.cjb.net  
  
shorty-chan  
*hiiro no miko  
  
e-mail: shortythebunny@yahoo.com  
msn: heeronoseishi@hotmail.com  
aim: sukidesuheero  
icq: 44473419  
site: http:/www.taisora.cjb.net  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
